User talk:AllAboutClones
Welcome Edits I'm sorry if you were not aware of this, but some of your edits lately have consisted of inserting false information and creating duplicate pages. Please think before you edit. This is only a warning. TVLwriter 00:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) AllAboutClones your commander Cody page was great but we all ready have a Cody page.Echofives1234 11:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Your problem Listen up, I took a look at your last few edits and I noticed I mixed your "inserting of false information" up with Echofives1234. You two both made accounts and began making overflows of edits at the same time, and I am very sorry. Your edits are great in quality, however I will not tolerate the behavior you are displaying right now, especially the message you left on Echofive's talk page. I'm blocking you from editing until you feel like you have gotten a hold of yourself, but I will let you edit your talk page. In the future, if you think our pages need some improvements, we welcome you to do so, however please do not create duplicate pages. Edit the original instead. TVLwriter 22:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Look, I don't know how to completely rename an article, so that's why I did it (if you are talking about the Special Ops Trooper). With Cody, that page was so awful, you would have laughed if you saw my face. A paragraph. Really. I understand now that I could have edited that, I can't remember why I didn't, maybe the title was spelled wrong like Unidentified Clone Commander, or Unidentied Clone Commander as it is spelled. I'm sorry for Cody, But the name for the sonic troopers was conjecture, so I fixed it. Please unblock me. (Most of my edits are grammar fixes anyway) and if it is possible please tell me how to change the title. I do not make things up (or at least post them on something like this. Before I found it out I called Blitz "Sparky," Hammer (Red ARC) "Flood," and Havoc (Blue ARC) "Falco.") The names I gave for the ARC's are canonical and have a source. In fact, weeks before Blitz's name was found out, I was calling the three by those names. The source is http://forum.clonetroopers.net/lofiversion/index.php?t14493.html Unblock request (Approved) Thank you for explaining all of this to me. If you have not realizd, this wiki is still "under construction" for it has lots of missing information as you saw on the Cody (Clone Trooper) page. It looks like you really want to improve this wiki so I'm unblocking you. I hope Echofives1234 will see your message above as an apology, because the reason I blocked you was because of the rude comments you left on our talk pages. Anyways welcome to the Clone Wars Wiki and thank you for the link to the ARC Trooper names. To rename pages, simply click on the arrow next to the box that says "Edit". Doing this will bring down a list and you should find the option labeled "Rename" there. Test this out by renaming our Unidentified Red ARC Trooper page to Hammer. TVLwriter 02:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I meant the "you're welcome" with Echofives1234 for the doing the page with more info. I do really want to help, I'm just new at the Wiki stuff. I still can't make the page "Hammer," though. I think I might still be blocked. And "Sonic Trooper" still can't have its name changed. Also, I don't understand why you deleted the Special Ops page instead of the Sonic Trooper page. User:AllAboutClones I have renamed Sonic Trooper to Special Operations Clone Trooper. That's strange, are you still able to edit articles? TVLwriter 19:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I can't even fix grammar or spelling. Wookiepedia I just want to let you know that it is not our goal to directly copy information inserted on Wookiepedia as you previously did with the Redeye (Clone Trooper) and Mixer (Clone Trooper) pages. There would be little reason for visitors to view this wiki if we were just another replica of Wookiepedia. Keep in mind that our goal is to provide an alternative to wookiepedia. TVLwriter 16:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ARC Trooper Category I noticed you have been inserting the ARC Trooper Category to several of the Clone Trooper pages. It has never clearly been stated in the television series that they have recieved ARC Trooper training yet. Try to stay within the limits of the television series, otherwise nice job with the recent edits. TVLwriter 18:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) In Clone Cadets Colt, Havoc and Blitz were presented as ARC Troopers. Hammer was not, however casual followers of the Clone Wars tend to refer to any clone trooper equipped with Experimantal Phase II Clone Trooper armor as the "accepted" ARC Trooper. And only Colt, Blitz, Havoc, Hammer, Echo, and Fives have been seen wearing this type of armor in the Clone Wars so far. For example, if you search ARC Trooper in the google images search bar, you will recieve images of ARC Troopers from the old Clone Wars Series, Colt and Fives etc. not images of Rex or Thire. Yes, I realize this. What the public accepts is not always 100% true, but when somebody is looking for an encyclopedia with hardcore specific details and facts that go beyond or overlap the Clone Wars Series, that's where Wookieepedia comes in handy, not us. Even if you do look on Wookiepedia, they do not list Thire or Captain Rex as an Advanced Recon Commando, while they do on their Blitz, Colt, Hammer, Havoc, Fives, and Echo articles. And remember to sign your messages with the signature option that can be found next to Template TVLwriter 00:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Cody and Rex could promote Fives and Echo to ARC Trooper because, like you said, they have probably recieved ARC Trooper training. However, just because a clone trooper recieves ARC Trooper training does not mean that they are ARC Troopers. It's similar to real life: Someone can have a driver's liscense but that does not mean that they are ''a driver, it only means that they are ''qualified to be a driver, similar to ARC Trooper training. Either way, I'm not saying that your information is false, I just want to try and stay as close the television series as possible in our articles. TVLwriter 22:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) You know what is so wierd is that I wanted to have just Clone Wars series wiki, but I'm trying to change that. What the mess?? Nice job on your 501st edit now since you did that your now in The 501st Legion with me. Echofives1234 21:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 A community-wide message Please read my mesage here. TVLwriter 01:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Past tense editing Ok that makes sense. So here's the layout. *You should use present tense for product and characters articles. *Do not use present tense for biography/history sections on character articles or if the character is deceased. *Use future tense for articles relating to upcomming episodes, video games, and similar topics. Also you have been saying that users have been making articles not relating to the Clone Wars. Could you please provide me a list of these pages? Thanks TVLwriter 20:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) AllAboutClones, what do I do that is so bad? I don't know if it is just me, but I just add and edit stuff like I'm supposed to. If you could tell me, that would be great. :) Sorry, the message above is from Legoclones Legoclones 00:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOO!!!!! IT IS ANAKEN21SEC1!!!!!! YOU ONLY DID STUFF ON YOUR FIRST DAY!!!! Thanks Thanks for clearing up the misunderstanding! Legoclones 02:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Commander Blitz on the Blitz page, there is a mistake that i don't know how to fix. i was wondering if you could fix it up, because i don't know how. if you could, that would be great! Legoclones 02:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The page has been fixed. It looks like an unregistered contributor tried to edit the character box but was not careful with the coding. TVLwriter 08:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) CloneFanatic "Greetings fellow clone." Sergeant, stand down! Or, I'll have my clones gun you down ON THE SPOT!!!! LOL I know many things about clones too. Clonefanatic Please come back Echofives1234 12:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234